Talk:Narutopedia
New Wiki Skin Wikia is overhauling its look This was brought up on another Wiki I follow, just wondered if anyone knows how this will affect this site? Arrancar79 (talk) 00:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's awful and I am going to try everything in my power to keep the old fashioned Wikipedia one working. Which means I'm going to do absolutely nothing as I have no knowledge on how Wikia works.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) the new look is nice,but don't some people prefer the old one because it is easier?--Fran513 (talk) 04:22, October 22, 2010 (UTC) fran513 What means senkentai? What is a senkentai? I know it may mean expedition team, but are they part of ANBU? Wikia's New Look :Moved to Forum talk:Wikia's New Look. Narutopedia moving out from wikia! i'm sure some of the members already answered the survey. one of the questions are about "narutopedia moving out of wikia". for me, i don't actually 100% agree on that, why? because of these reasons: # some people who are not memebers of this wikia may have a hard time finding the location of the narutopedia because they weren't informed. # even memebers will have a hard time...IF they weren't also informed. # wikia helped build narutopedia,so why bail on it? --Fran513 (talk) 04:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC)fran513 :There's a lot of discussion on that over in Forum:Wikia's New Look. But part of Narutopedia's history with Wikia has been Wikia releasing features that break the wiki, then us having to get the feature disabled after it's already caused damage to the wiki we've had to fix. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 22, 2010 @ 04:35 (UTC) 04:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) then on second thought...maybe i'm 99.9% sure...thanks for explaining..oh..and all is welcome in my profile if you have any questions or suggestions,--Fran513 (talk) 05:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC)fran513 New mainpage layout Hey guys, I'm joeyaa from Wikia's Entertainment Team. I'm working with anime wikis to better their SEO and layout, and I think Naruto Wiki will truly benefit by upgrading its mainpage. The current is rather empty and not really about Naruto, which doesn't really help with the presence of the wiki on Google. Therefore, I've spent a bit of time and created a new mainpage that should be much more SEO friendly, and interesting to readers. You can view a screenshot of the prototype here as it would appear on this wiki, or you can see it live on my test wiki on joeyaa.wikia.com (ignore the skin). As this is a prototype, I'm interested in hearing any feedback about it, as we can make changes as needed. In this prototype you'll see there's a featured article and a featured video game section. The featured article would be voted on by the editors here (the idea is to highlight interesting content) and it will be added to the mainpage by someone at the beginning of the month (if nobody volunteers to, I can do that.) The latter section, featured video game, is more of a placeholder, it can be a featured , character, place, movie, episode, item, etc. I chose video game for this month because of the high volume of searches in Google for the new video game release. Just like the featured article, the community will vote on it and someone will update it monthly. As you can see, this doesn't require much of an effort, but should be a great way to showcase the great articles we have here, in a dynamic system. I really believe this will benefit the wiki and help drive traffic and readers. If you have any feedback, please let me know! I'd love to implement this and see how well we do! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 23:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've already mentioned this, but those Narutopedia pages on Facebook aren't ours, and the things missing from that variant of the animanga footer. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 24, 2010 @ 00:08 (UTC) 00:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point about the Facebook... I forgot to mention that. I think we should create a Facebook page (by an admin?) so that we can get the word out about Narutopedia onto the social networks. This is a website, and the word of mouth for websites is really through social networks and other websites, so it doesn't make sense not to utilize them. If an admin or another user isn't interested in creating the page, then I don't mind doing that either and updating it regularly to keep up some interest. ::Secondly about the footer, ya it's been slimmed a bit. I'd like to go around and have every wiki listed on it use that template (or a variant). Before, there was a huge list, and that list was better suited on Animanga wiki, as it's an index/hub for all of the anime wikis out there (this template lists to Animanga wiki -- by clicking the unnamed mascot -- so that they can search for their favorite anime wiki if need be). This list has about 25 wikis listed on it, which is better maintainable and better with search engines (150+ links on the last one wasn't exactly Google's friend.) :) A reasonable amount of wikis linking to one another will be much better than a large amount of wikis where only a few wikis link to them. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 00:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Time to tear this prototype apart, because that is what I do. Please don't think me an ass, this is how I tend to things. :::#) Fanart. Bad. Very very bad. :::#) Dantman already commented on the Facebook issue. I also don't think we should link this wiki to Facebook. I feel it will be a goldmine for potential issues down the road. But that's just my opinion. :::#) The prototype looks to be missing links to other things on the wiki, like volumes, jutsu, ect, focusing mainly on characters. I know this can be changed, but there you go. :::#) Fanart bad. Very very very bad. This cannot be said enough. :::#) By virtue of Oasis being a graphic design nightmare (Not my words, a Graphic Design Major's words), there is a lot of white. In the main section, on the left, the header, just to much white. It's a lot of dead space. :::#) I really don't see voting for featured articles working. This isn't Wikipedia, as far as I can gather, most users tend to get on, look for whatever they want and leave, while the main editors care more about keeping the information in order than an article popularity contest. I believe this is a part of the glaring differences in what the community wants and the top brass of Wikia want. :::That being said, because Oasis has turned our current turned our functional homepage into, a visual mess, the prototype has promise, more so than our current layout. I believe it would function better if the current one was reworked to better fit Oasis, and maybe a picture but not needed, I've seen plenty of wikis stuff pictures on the homepage and turned it into a mess.--'TheUltimate3'~The User King~ 00:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::(Edit conflicted) The spotlights are missing, and we already have a shared template. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 24, 2010 @ 00:32 (UTC) 00:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflicted x2) Not a fan of the really small character image links, I had worked on http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Simant/Sandbox_2&oldid=368981 , which was gonna be on the homepage someday (with community approval), only issue that this has is that a small percent of character pages have images that won't show properly. SimAnt 00:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :@TheUltimate3 Thanks for the feedback, it's quite useful. This design is in no way set in stone, so we need to adapt things as we see them. I'll respond in order to each point as to not miss anything: # I agree, it's more of an example of what the sliders are. If you or anyone have an image that would work well in the slider and represents something people are really looking for, then please share. All the images on that page are tentative! # I'm not sure about these potential issues... it's simply there to get people talking about the wiki, and sharing its existence with other Naruto fans. There are ~10 000 results when you search Naruto on facebook, so the fact an official Narutopedia page isn't one of those is a disadvantage for us. # The content is supposed to be dynamic; we can focus on different things at different times. You'll notice the characters and their pictures below the slider, that's there to get people started in reading. They follow their favorite character, read their article, and start clicking to the next article (whether an episode, jutsu, location, etc.) More like a simple way to categorize everything. One thing I think we might want to do is create a little box on the right sidebar to fill that extra space, that links to some of the stuff not covered with everything else on the mainpage. E.g. "Into manga? Come checkout the latest manga volumes?" and have that link to the volumes page. With like 4 of those, we'd be diversely covering a lot. Although we have to remember we can't cover it all: google only suggests 100 links/per page; therefore we can't turn the mainpage into a sitemap. I've been trying to fill it with highly searched terms (those are what people are looking for,) and they can always use the search feature to find the less searched-for stuff. # I replied to that above. # Are you referring to the space between the header and then each box? We can move the headers inside and remove that whitespace, what do others think? # Interesting, but I should note that we could always take another route and just change it monthly. The idea of voting would be so everyone has a say, not just one person, but if that's not an issue then we could always just have someone update them on their own. Once again, whatever you guys think would work best. :@Dantman Ya, it doesn't really make sense to spotlight a select amount of wikis that you're already spotlighting. If there are 25 wikis all linked from the bottom of the page, why would we want to make one any more prominent than the others? The idea here is that we're spotlighting them all, so the spotlight is deprecated. :About the old template, it has two problems: a) it has so many links that it surpasses Google's 100 links/page on its own, which is really bad for the SEO of any wiki it's on; and b) when there are so many links it becomes messy and users will ignore it. Less is more, and as I said, Animanga is best used to spotlight ALL of the anime wikis. I think there will be a better turn out with this new, revised one. :@Simant As I said in posts above, the images are tentative... if you have a better one please let me know! I like the character boxes at this size though because they don't overpower the rest of the page, and fall into their own section. When the user clicks each box they are taken to the article, which itself has a lot of bigger, clearer pictures (this box is only to represent the character, not to detail them.) I decided against a slideshow because really, we want them all to be visible, and we don't want to have to require user interaction (clicks) to get them to see what they are interested in. :I hope I answered everything. Please keep the feedback coming! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 01:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Spotlights aren't simply just linking, they focus on the wiki, and include a image as well. These spotlights are run on the Animanga Wiki and in the shared template, and have proven to be effective at bringing traffic to smaller animanga wiki. "Spotlighting them all" is as good as spotlighting nothing, images are what draw people's attention, if that weren't the case then Wikia wouldn't have images in their own spotlight. I never said don't trim down the links, but don't remove the spotlights either. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 24, 2010 @ 01:23 (UTC) 01:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd like to add that I dont want the Anime/Manga section of Wikia to be trimmed down even more than it already has. The Wikia header which used to have a Anime/Manga section has been replaced by things which could easily be categorized into one. Now the footer being the next target is something i'm dead against. ::::The new page looks utterly like a fansite and less like an encyclopedia, and will make policy following a joke amoung users. If we're takin the turn Narutopedia into a fansite route its fine, otherwise I'm against it. And your argument for google search would be fine on a less established wiki, but with Narutopedia already being on top of Goggle Search rankings, there's little point..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 01:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::#) Ok then. Just remember, fanart is bad! /thumbsup ::::#) There are a lot of Naruto things on facebook because Naruto is popular, that's normal. However, anyone and I do mean anyone looking for the Naruto wiki will find it with a simple google search. Facebook is unnecessary, an unneeded third leg that will not bring anything tangible to the wiki. At best, we wouldn't gain any more users than we already do, and at worst facebook will attract the kind of users we typically do not want, namely the vandals who troll around social networks waiting for a chance to cause trouble. Pessimistic outlook, I know but /shrug. ::::#) Nod, understood. I probably was focusing to much on what was already up and not thinking of how it could be changed. ::::#) Ok then... ::::#) There is just, a lot of whitespace. The area around the "Articles, Local Policies, ect" next to the Logo, and all that empty space under the Site Activities. The problem with that is, because Oasis forces that into every article, it flows into well, everything. I would prefer if article content was there instead of all the information being pushed to the left, which is annoying as holy hell by the way. ::::#) This point requires more thought, but I will say for a while, we had a "Featured Article" section and it was never used and ended up being dropped.--'TheUltimate3'~The User King~ 01:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Is there anyway... Is there anyway Narutopedia can go back to it's original form? I mean all that space on the sides is wasted space...Peruzka (talk) 01:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka :For now, you can select the old look by going to your preferences and changing it, but when November 3rd arrives, the new look will be the only look. Omnibender - Talk - 01:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) How are you suppose to do that? Everytime I go to my Preferences, and then Skin, I can't find a way to get it back to its orginal self.--'NinjaSheik' 02:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC)